


I Can't Believe You Like Me

by NightmarePumpkin



Series: Him & Him [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very Mild Description of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmarePumpkin/pseuds/NightmarePumpkin
Summary: Based off an episode of Him & Her, part of the Him & Him series. Alec is about to go off to work but before leaving Magnus' loft he tells him something. Fluffy Songfic





	I Can't Believe You Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I deleted this a couple of days ago due to the EU Copyright Directive being voted on, so if it was voted through I wouldn't be in trouble. Turns out it's been rejected, so I'm putting it back up! Yay!
> 
> Song: I Can't Believe You Like Me  
> Artist: The Popsocks  
> TV Show: Him & Her (BBC) written by Stefan Golaszewski and directed by Richard Laxton  
> (The show is on UK Netflix don't know about anywhere else)

"I really hate mornings!" Alec exclaimed when he walked out the shower pulling his jeans on. He walked into Magnus' bedroom, who was waiting for him with a cup of coffee - black, no sugar - he slipped on his black tee-shirt and took the coffee out of Magnus' hands. "Thank you, baby," he said as he lead in to kiss Magnus.

"Drink up," Magnus said as they separated. Alec Sat on the bed. "I know what you're like without your morning coffee, and I would rather not face Grumpy Alec today." Magnus walked over to his pile of clothes and started to dress himself.

"Hey, I'm not grumpy!" Alec protested as he sipped his coffee.

Magnus kneeled on the bed, and put on his shirt. "Of course not, love." He kissed Alec's shoulder. "Just low on caffeine."

Alec chuckled. He drank the rest if his coffee, put the mug on the night stand cryand went to grab his jacket. "When we first met... what was it like for you?"

"Alec we've talked about deep early morning conversations." Magnus said as he walked to the kitchen. Alec followed. "We don't do it until after my 5th cup of tea."

Alec smiled. "Nothing deep." Alec reassured him. "Just... the first time I met you, I had this one song playing around my head."

"'I'm Too Sexy'?" Magnus joked as he started to put the kettle on again to reheat the water.

"No." Alec laughed. "No. There's this song by The Popsocks. And I think it goes-"

"For the sake of the neighbours, don't sing it!" Magnus exclaimed.

Alec huffed and put down his cup. "Alright," he said as he pulled out his phone. "I'll find it on here... Crap, that's the time? I've got to go!" He leaned over the counter to where Magnus was on the opposite side of and kissed him goodbye quickly. "I'll see you later!" he shouted over his shoulder as he left the apartment.

"Laters, honey!" Magnus shouted.

"Stop calling me 'honey'!" Alec shouted back.

"Never!" Magnus shouted over the kettle steaming.

——♡——

Magnus and Alec pushed themselves through the portal with Alec clutching his nose. Today he was punched by a demon with about 40 different hands that the demon had no control over. Needless to say, it wasn't Alec's finest hour.

"Alec, I thought, since you're the head of the institute now, that there would be less injuries. Not more!" Magnus dragged him over to his bed and sat Alec down, on his satin sheets, before he got a concoction of herbs for Alec to drink, in tea form, from his bedside cabinet.

"Not my fault!" Alec shouted whilst holding his nose. "You know those demons can be a load of shit sometimes."

Magnus stirred the tea for him. "I thought Lightwoods were supposed to break noses not get their noses broken." Magnus muttered. His eyes turned kinder when he saw how much pain his boyfriend was in. "Here, my sweet. It will hurt but it will fix your nose better than an izate."

Alex drunk the tea and made a face as he swallowed it. "By the Angel! That was awful."

"I never said it would be nice." Magnus explained.

Alec clutched his nose in pain. "It still hurts. If not worse!"

"Because your nose is fixing itself!" Magnus exclaimed over Alec's moans of agony. He put his hand on Alexander's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "I'll get you some tissues for the blood so we can tidy you up!" Alec nodded as the pain subsided as his nose was fixed.

Magnus ran into the bathroom to get some toilet roll and soaked them in water. It was then Magnus heard music playing from his bedroom.

* _When you spoke to me,_  
_I couldn't stop looking at you_  
_And the way your legs moved when you speak_ *

It was a British singer, not the best voice Magnus ever heard, but it was sincere and honest. Magnus opened the door and saw Alec listening to the song on his phone.

* _I just wanted to take your lips and kiss them_  
_But I didn't because I'm awkward and I'm weak..._ *

"This was the song I was talking about this morning." Alec explained. Alec with his nose and lips cover in dried blood, with the bruising starting to show on his left cheek, but with still a loving smile on his beautiful slightly messed up face. It made Magnus smiled to see his boyfriend look so happy.

* _And I will spend forever_  
_Thinking how great you look tonight_ *

Magnus rushed over with the damp tissues and started to clean Alex's face up, with careful touches. When Alec was all cleaned up, he kissed his nose. Alec giggled at the tickle of it. His beautiful Alec, who still looked like an angel, even when his nose was broken and had blood stained lips. He liked these moments. The small things like this. Where Alec and him would just smile, laugh, say sweet nothings and joke. It was better than sex. It was better than alcohol. It was better than magic. It was perfect. It was love.

* _I can't believe you like me,_  
_But I think you might_ *


End file.
